The Pebble and the Builder
Cast: *Hubie - Bob the Builder *Marina - Wendy (Bob the Builder) *Rocko - Varian (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure) *Drake - Jafar (Aladdin; 1992) *Petra, Beany and Timmy - Young Anna, Young Kristoff (Frozen) and Russell (Up) *Leopard Seal - Toby (The Great Mouse Detective) *Chubby - Peter Pan *Gentoo - Monster House *McCallister - Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Priscilla - Princess Mindy (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Pola - Candace Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) *Gwynne - Lindsay (Total Drama) *King - Dilbert *Magellanics - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb), Vanessa Bloome (Bee Movie) and Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Royal - Bilbo Baggins (The Hobbit; 1977) *Scrawny - Pajama Sam (Humongous Entertainment) *Tika - Deku Link (The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask) *Killer Whales - Guru Ant (Parappa the Rapper 2), The Pink Panther and Winnie the Pooh *Drake's Minions - Heinz Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) and Chop Chop Master Onion (Parappa the Rapper) *Drake's Servants - Frankencelery (VeggieTales), The Magic Mirror (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) and Anger (Inside Out) *Vultures - Parappa the Rapper and Sid the Sloth (Ice Age) *Ant - Dumbo (Dumbo; 1941) *Chinstraps - The Lorax, Botley the Robot (JumpStart 3rd Grade) and Putt-Putt (Humongous Entertainment) *The Good Ship Misery Penguins - ??? *Penguins - Various Humans Scenes: Movie Used: *The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) Footage: Clips from TV Shows/Movies/Video Games Used: *Bob the Builder (1998) *Bob the Builder (2015) *Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (2017) *Aladdin (1992) *Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar (1994) *Frozen (2013) *Up (2009) *The Great Mouse Detective (1986) *Peter Pan (1953) *Return to Neverland (2002) *Monster House (2006) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Phineas & Ferb (2007) *Phineas & Ferb The Movie: Across the Another Dimension (2011) *Total Drama Island (2008) *Total Drama Action (2009) *Total Drama World Tour (2010) *Total Drama All-Stars (2013) *Dilbert (1999) *Bee Movie (2007) *Alice in Wonderland (1951) *The Hobbit (1977) *Humongous Entertainment (1992) *The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (2000) *Parappa the Rapper (1996) *Parappa the Rapper: TV Series (2001) *Parappa the Rapper 2 (2001) *The Pink Panther Show (1969) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *Piglet's Big Movie (2004) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffulump Movie (2005) *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Veggietales (1993) *Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Inside Out (2015) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age 5: Collision Course (2016) *Dumbo (1941) *The Lorax (2012) *JumpStart 3rd Grade (1996) Trivia Gallery: Poster Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movie Spoofs Category:The Pebble and the Penguin Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Category:Childhood Spoofs Category:Childhood Movies Category:Childhood Movie Spoofs Category:Childhood Movie Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoof Category:Childhood Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movie Spoofs Category:Accound and Creator to Movies Spoof Category:Accound and Creator to Movie Spoofs Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Now Playing Movies Category:Parodies Category:Movie Parodies